detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Conan Wiki
Welcome To Detective Conan Wiki Detective Conan - Anime.jpg|Anime|linktext=Immerse Yourself Inside The Universe Of Detective Conan|link=Anime Detective Conan - Manga.jpg|Manga|linktext=Learn More About Detective Conan's Manga & Serialization|link=Manga Detective Conan - Characters.jpg|Characters|linktext=Explore The Different Characters Of The Detective Conan Series|link=Characters Detective Conan - Black Organization.jpg|Black Organization|linktext=Unravel The Mysteries Surrounding The Secret Criminal Syndicate|link=Black Organization ▬▬▬▬ Please Be Aware That This Wiki Contains Heavy Spoilers - Read At Your Own Risk ▬▬▬▬ Announcements 'LATEST NEWS - (04/03/2018)' Chapter 1009 is set to finally release in the 20th Issue of Shonen Jump. This will end Detective Conan's longest hiatus ever to date, being roughly 4 months in length. Furthermore, five large projects are expected to appear following the return of the manga. These new projects would consist of: *A Unique Post Card *A Miniature Poirot Cafe Figure Set *Hannin No Hanzawa’s Appearance With Conan *An All New Detective Conan Case *Very Large Secret News With Details Currently Unbeknownst To Anyone 'WIKI CONSTRUCTION - (04/03/2018)' Detective Conan Wiki is under heavy reconstruction and will continue to be for quite some time, so please bare with us while we attempt to fix everything here. *The Gray and White Color Scheme has been changed. *The Episode List is now completely revamped, however, only 52% of Episodes currently have a page. *The Chapter / Volume List is completely revamped, however, only 7% of Chapters currently have a page. *The Revamped Episode Template has been implemented on nearly all Episode Pages. *The Revamped Character Template is currently being transferred to all Character Pages. *The Cases Page is currently in the process of being revamped. Character Page.png|Current Character Pages Format & Layout Detective Conan Wiki Pages.jpg|Detective Conan Wiki's Current Status Episode Page.png|Current Episode Pages Format & Layout Expect dozens if not more future changes after these. Any help or feedback would be great, though do note that we will not accept anything that is just copied from other websites as we are not other websites, especially the Detective Conan World Wiki since it seems most people want to copy from there. About ▬▬▬▬▬ THE STORY ▬▬▬▬▬ Shinichi Kudo, a great mystery expert at only seventeen, is already well known for having solved several challenging cases. One day, when Shinichi sees two suspicious men and decides to follow them, he inadvertently becomes witness to a disturbing illegal activity. When the men catch Shinichi, they dose him with an experimental drug formulated by the Black Organization and abandon him to die. However, to his own astonishment, Shinichi is still alive and soon wakes up, but now, he has the body of a seven-year-old, perfectly preserving his original intelligence. He hides his real identity from everyone, including his childhood friend Ran Mouri and her father, private detective Kogoro Mouri. He eventually takes on the alias of Conan Edogawa, inspired by the mystery writers Arthur Conan Doyle and Ranpo Edogawa. Episode 1 (Remastered) - Shinichi & Ran.jpg|Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri Goes To Tropical Land Episode 1 (Remastered) - Shinichi & The Black Organization.png|Shinichi Kudo Encounters The Black Organization Episode 1 (Remastered) - Conan & Hiroshi.jpg|Conan Edogawa Rushes To Professor Agasa For Help Animated by TMS Entertainment and adapted from the manga by Gosho Aoyama, Detective Conan follows Shinichi who, as Conan, starts secretly solving the senior Mouri’s cases from behind the scenes with his still exceptional sleuthing skills, while covertly investigating the organization responsible for his current state, hoping to reverse the drug’s effects someday. Current Events ▬▬▬▬▬ CHAPTER 1008 - MISSING MARIA HIGASHIO CASE (SEE? ♡) ▬▬▬▬▬ The Detective Boys give the drinking bird a glass of water and the bird starts bending and unbending. They then notice the glass's water has reversed the arrow's direction, which now points towards the opposite direction of the bathroom, another room the kids fail to open. Meanwhile, Kanenori Wakita rings at Professor Agasa's door and asks what's is the fuss in front of their neighbours' house all about. Read More → ▬▬▬▬▬ EPISODE 897 - THE MELTING CAKE! ▬▬▬▬▬ When Conan, Kogoro, Ran, and the Detective Boys go to Café Poirot, an incident occurred in which the losing shape of Toru Amuro's specially made cake, which crumbling after it had been placed in the small refrigerator. The same thing happened many times, but the cause is unknown. Since it appears that there is no problem with the refrigerator, Conan Edogawa and the Detective Boys work at solving the mystery. Read More → Recent Blog Posts Blog posts Affiliates ▬ Please Feel Free To Contact One Of Our Wiki Administrators If You Would Like To Be An Affiliate ▬ News ▬▬▬▬▬ Manga Release Date ▬▬▬▬▬ Chapter 1009 - Unknown (April 11, 2018) ▬▬▬▬▬ Anime Release Date ▬▬▬▬▬ Episode 898 - The Melting Cake! (April 07, 2018) Episode 899 - The Scream of the True Culprit (April 14, 2018) Episode 900 - The Suspect is Ran Mouri (May 05, 2018) ▬▬▬▬▬ Movie Release Date ▬▬▬▬▬ Movie 22 - Zero Enforcer (April 13, 2018) ▬▬▬▬▬ DVD Release Date ▬▬▬▬▬ Season 26 - Fourth DVD Set (April 27, 2018) Poll Which Character Is Most Likely To Be The Black Organization Member Rum? Hyoue Kuroda Rumi Wakasa Kanenori Wakita Muga Iori Chikara Katsumata Featured ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ARTICLE ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ [[Rum|'RUM']] Rum (ラム, Ramu), a high ranking member and the Second-In-Command of the Black Organization, is an antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ QUOTE ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ VERMOUTH “ We can be both of God and Devil, since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time ... ” Trivia ▬▬▬▬▬▬ DID YOU KNOW ▬▬▬▬▬▬ * Shinichi Kudo & Kaito Kuroba share a similar appearance and the same voice actor (Kappei Yamaguchi). * Renya Karasuma is the most powerful and richest person in Japan during his time. * Wataru Takagi shares the same name with his voice actor (Wataru Takagi). * Keiko Momoi is the only character in the series who also appears in Magic Kaito & Yaiba. * Shuichi Akai & Rei Furuya were named after famous Mobile Suit Gundam Characters. ▬▬▬▬▬ MYSTERY SOLVING ▬▬▬▬▬ * Don't be Tricked Out by the Editors' & Fans' Worst Input; Check Out the Mystery Solving Page. Websites ▬▬▬▬▬▬ OFFICIAL SITES ▬▬▬▬▬▬ * Detective Conan Movies: http://www.conan-movie.jp/ * Funimation - Case Closed: http://www.caseclosed.com/ * Viz - Case Closed: http://www.shonensunday.com/series/caseclosed/index.shtml * Shōnen Sunday - Detective Conan: http://websunday.net/rensai/conan/ * YTV - Detective Conan: http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/index.html ▬▬▬▬▬ GENERAL SITES ▬▬▬▬▬ * Detective Conan Translation Project: http://www.dctp.ws/ * Detective Conan Wikia: http://detectiveconan.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Conan_Wiki de: es: ja: id: ca: zh: Category:Browse